Hadrian and Harrius Potter and The Hidden Heritage
by Saranya Mushila
Summary: Twins Hadrian and Harrius Potter were left with their "only living Muggle relatives" by Albus meddler Dumbledore and it was to train them to scarifice themselves for the Greater Good. The twins uncover a hidden heritage and go ahead of the Meddler and bring his supposed Greatness down.


**Hadrian and Harrius Potter and The Hidden Heritage Chapter 1: Owl Post**

Hadrian James Potter and Harrius Sirius Potter were highly unusual boys in many ways. For one thing, they hated the holidays more than any other time of the year. For another, they really wanted to read books, but were forced to do it in secret, in the dead of the night. And they also happened to be wizards, although they did not know it, yet. And they also happened to be twins.

Currently, these identical brothers were lying in bed, fast asleep, in a cupboard under the stairs. This cupboard under the stairs was found in number four, Privet Drive, Surrey, England. As you might have already guessed, these two siblings were not living with their parents. How any parent could let their children sleep in a cupboard under the stairs is beyond my comprehension. These poor Potter twins were living with their relatives from their mother's side of the family, namely, her sister Petunia, Petunia's husband Vernon and their son Dudley. Aunt Petunia, though she loved her sister at one point, hated her from the moment Lily Evans received her Hogwarts acceptance letter and she did not. Her jealousy at her sister having magical abilities carried on even after Lily Potter nee Evans's untimely death. This jealousy had instilled in her a hatred for all things abnormal. Thus, the last of the Potters now suffered at the hands of their non-magical (more commonly known as Muggle) relatives.

The twins' current predicament was because a meddling old coot called Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore was really popular and to say that he had a bit of power would be quite an understatement. He was Hogwarts Headmaster, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Order of Merlin, first class recipient. He was also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization to combat a dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and his followers who called themselves Death Eaters. Although he is the supposed Leader of the Light, he had heard a prophecy made by a Seer, Sybil Trelawney that spoke of a child being born as the seventh month dies to parents who thrice defied Him who will be the one to vanquish Voldemort with the power He knows not. Three children fit into the category. Hadrian Potter, Harrius Potter and Neville Longbottom. But there was more to the prophecy. It said that Voldemort himself would mark one or two of these three as his equal.

It seemed that he had marked the Potter twins as his equals as he had attacked the Potter family and killed James and Lily Potter, the parents of the twins. The twins were left with nothing but a lightning bolt scar on Hadrian's forehead. As soon as the prophecy children were discovered, the old coot saw it fit to make the said children into pieces on his chessboard.

Imagine that the chessboard is the wizarding world. On one side of the board is Voldemort. On the other, the Leader of the Light, Albus Dumbledore. But there are many pieces on a chessboard. Some of the people in the wizarding world might be important like the knights, rooks, bishops and Queens. Hadrian and Harrius were one of the more important pieces. Some of the wizarding world though might merely be…pawns.

One of the lessons learnt to play chess is that you may need to sacrifice a piece and you might risk others. If for example, your rook is at risk because you decided to protect your knight. Let's say the rook is someone close to Hadrian and Harrius and the knight is Hadrian. That said someone might agree to be put at risk. Only Albus doesn't ask said person because he is only a chess piece and Albus has control of his side of his board.

Anyway, back to the present. Both the Potter twins were snoring softly and sleeping in a somewhat uncomfortable cupboard under the stairs. At the stroke of midnight, an owl bearing a letter with a red wax seal arrived into the cupboard under the stairs. The tawny owl prodded the twins awake. Groaning, the twins sat up and rubbed their bleary eyes. "Sirius, what on earth is an owl doing here? I know owls hunt at night but do you think this owl here is trying to hunt us?"Hadrian, also known as James, asked Harrius, also known as Sirius. "Ha ha. Very funny, James. I am so scared of the owl. It's going to eat us for its dinner."Sirius replied sarcastically. At this, the owl pecked sharply at Sirius's hand, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Looks like our fairytales might be true, eh, Sirius? The owl has a letter for us, just like in the fairy tales of witches and wizards. Let's help you remove your burden shall we?" James said and removed the letter from the tawny owl. The owl was about to fly away when James called it back and said, "Could you go back to your owner with our reply? Thanks". The owl landed on Sirius's lap and Sirius patted it. It preened in appreciation. Meanwhile, James opened the letter which had a red wax seal that had the picture of a goblin and the wordings "Gringotts".

 _Dear Misers Potter and Potter,_

 _A very Happy Birthday to you both. As you are now both seven years old, you are able to claim your heir rings for several houses such as the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Also, you both are the last of certain families such as the Potters so you are able to attain your Lord rings as well. We have sent multiple letters of monthly statements of the Potter vaults to your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore and we hope you are up to date on the vault balance and tractions and are informed by your magical guardian. Please arrange a date for yourselves to visit Gringotts to claim your heir and Lord rings. The bank is located at Diagon Alley (North side), London, England._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Ragnok the Seventh,_

 _Director of Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

After reading the letter, both brothers penned down a reply and tied it to the owl's leg and the owl flew away. Having read about Lords and Heirs, both brothers were astonished to be the last of an Ancient and Noble House. Both were hopeful that the House of Potter had many properties and could not wait to claim their lordships and heirships so that they could get away from the Dursleys. Feeling excited, both brothers lay down and slept, waiting for the dawn of tomorrow.


End file.
